bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphim
Seraphim, or Seraphs for short, are primordial angels, having been known as the Original Angels. They are the first order, highest-ranking, and most powerful species of angelic warriors of Heaven, above all other angel types: Ophanim, Thrones, Virtues, Dominions, Malakhim, Principalities, Powers, Cherubim, and even the Archangels. Oracle is a Seraph. They worked under the command of the God for billions of years and are known to be the being closest to God. There were originally 15 of them, but there is only one in all of existence: Oracle. They were they very first angels ever created long before even the Archangels, making the Seraphim arguably God's very first creations. However, Seraphim were harder to make and are harder to revive as they were formed from such powerful primordial energies of creation which no longer exist after the physical plane and universe were created. Also known as "The Original Angels", the 15 Seraphim siblings that comprise the original order of angels were created in this explicit order: Oracle, the first born of the majestic Seraphim, twin siblings Barachiel and Matorius, twin siblings Azrael and Nazareth, twin brothers Amos and Sorath, Laylah, the middle born of the majestic Seraphim, twin sisters Noma and Anita, twin siblings Thiel and Barbatos, twin brothers Shachath and Evtoth, and Eartheia, the last born of the majestic Seraphim. Oracle was the first of the Seraphim to be created, as he is sometimes known as "The Original Seraphim Angel", and eventually God later created 14 other Seraphs. And whilst they lived in harmony and peace, the other Seraphs overtime started to have doubts about their father and started to question Him, even going as far as to thinking He was incompetent. When their leader, Barachiel, plotted to overthrow and destroy God, He then ordered Oracle to kill the other Seraphs, but one of them, the youngest named Eartheia, was still loyal to him and aided him in defeating the other 13 Seraphs, but at the cost of her life. From that moment on, Oracle was the last existing Seraph. Eons later, after some of the Seraphs were resurrected and killed again, Eartheia once again helped Oracle defeat them and this time, she survived, thus making Oracle and Eartheia the two last seraphs. History Creation After the Primordial Beings came into existence before even creating the Oracle, the Original Angel, God created His fifteen chief celestial beings whom He christened Seraphim, including Oracle. They were created in this explicit order: Oracle, Barachiel, Matorius, Azrael, Nazareth, Amos, Sorath, Laylah, Noma, Anita, Thiel, Barbatos, Shachath, Evtoth, and Eartheia. The Seraphim were siblings and distinctively interacted with themselves and their parents. And for a time, they existed in perfect harmony with the Primordial Beings, even Amara. Primordial War Some point after their creation, the Seraphim and God went into war with The Darkness. They were unable to kill the Darkness, but together they succeeded in binding it. God then created a mark, later to be called The Mark of Cain, that would serve as both the lock and key for the Darkness, which He gave to His most loved daughter and most trusted female lieutenant, Barachiel. Defying God After the banishing of The Darkness and the creation of Heaven, the Seraphs (excluding Oracle) started to doubt their father and questioned His actions, deeming him incompetent and not a rightful ruler of the universe. So they rebelled, took retribution and defied God. Plotting to overthrow them, Oracle stopped and killed all of them, except Eartheia (the youngest) who was still loyal to him and helped him defeat other Seraphs, but at the cost of her life. With all his siblings killed, Oracle became the last of his kind. Characteristics , a Seraph]] Being the very first-existing and most powerful celestial beings in all of creation, the Seraphs true forms are also the most intimidating, estimated to be thousands of feet high. They also have two gigantic feathered wings, possessing larger and wider wingspans than any other classes of angels. Exposing his Seraph form, Oracle instilled tremendous terror in the demon Satan, causing him to flee. Like with all Angels, their true forms are very intense, and have proven not only harmful but also fatal to not only humans, but also witches, monsters, gods, demons, and just about anything else for the matter. Their true voice also emits a piercing sound, which has proven to be excruciatingly painful to humans. Additionally, as the very first angels ever created by God, Seraphs predate the Malakhim, the Powers, the Cherubs, and even the Archangels. Like with the Archangels, the Seraphs are classified as fierce and absolute, but also, unlike any other angel, the Seraphs are also looked upon as terrifying, unpredictable, and absolutely downright dangerous. Death revealed that it was the Seraphim that fought off and entrapped the Darkness that existed before God created the universe. God, Oracle, and Eartheia both later stated that it took the thirteen seraphs to weaken the Darkness enough for God to lock her away and even though God could do it, he says it wasn't without difficulty. God tells the Teams that the Seraphim are powerful beings of immense primordial creation. As a result, it is extremely difficult, but not impossible, for God to resurrect them from the dead unlike lesser angels. However, God states that recreating even one of the Seraphim would take time. The Seraphim, being the most powerful celestial angels, are also given the most powerful type of angelic weaponry: they possess Seraphim Blades that can kill any Angel except Oracle. Oracle, Eartheia (to compensate for her lack of raw power compared to the other Seraphs) and Barachiel are given the most powerful Angelic Weaponry and one of the most powerful forms of Supernatural weapons, Seraphim Swords, that are crafted from the Heavenly Adamas and imbued with the power of God, making them immensely powerful weapons just behind Death's Scythe. Oracle's seraphim sword in particular, Lim 'E Light, is forged from the Adamas of Creation and is powerful enough to even kill even a Primordial Being as well as eradicate any being from all of existence entirely. Powers and Abilities As the first, oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angels, the Seraphim are the most powerful celestial beings in all of creation (exceeding the Archangels and the Turok-Hans). Imbued with immensely unimaginable and greatly incalculable power by God, Seraphim innately possess all the standard powers and abilities that are inherent in all malakhim, powers, cherubs, and archangels, but only at the highest level, with increased strengths and powers commensurate with their rank that are extremely powerful abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as the Cherubim and the Archangels and some Low-Level Angels. Eartheia even mentioned that their combined strength and power, alongside Eve and Aurora to greatly weaken the Darkness enough for God to easily seal her, whereas five Archangels, four Primordial Beings, two Seraphim, pagans, lesser angels, fairies, reapers, demons, and witches were unable to do so. The Seraphim are held in high esteem by angels, being looked upon as "terrifying, unpredictable, and absolutely dangerous". However, like higher-level angels such as Cherubim and Archangels, Seraphim, unlike other Angels, do not suffer from Falling, as they are independent when cut off from Heaven and retain and possess all of their powers, even on Earth or even if they travel to Hell. This means they retain their full powers and angelic grace despite being a Fallen Angel and cut off from Heaven. *'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence:' As the highest of angels, next to God Himself, the Seraphim are among the most powerful supernatural celestial beings in existence the universe, more powerful than the archangels but second only to God Himself. Their power allows them to change reality and do and create almost anything they wish, such as illusions, fantasizes, dimensions, time loops, portals, beings, etc. in gestures, snap of fingers, winks or even just thoughts with barely any restriction. Having great power and dexterity, Seraphs can easily overpower any and almost every other supernatural creature; such as humans, spirits, creatures, demons, pagan gods, and even other angels, including dominions, malakhim, powers, cherubs, and even the Archangels. A great testament to their power is their ability to truly defeat Amara alongside God, Aurora, and Eve and greatly weaken her enough for God to seal her away, whereas even though Aurora, Eve, Death, Oberon, Oracle, Eartheia, Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Raphael, Gabriel, all other angels, demons, witches, pagans, reapers, and fairies managed to fatally wound her, it still did not prevent Amara from overpowering God. *'Telepathy:' Similar to but more powerful than Archangels and Cherubs, Seraphs can easily read, hear, feel/sense, communicate non-verbally, using their mental senses, and psychically as well as hear the thoughts and emotions and experience the dreams and emotions of others; such as humans, spirits, monsters, demons, pagan deities, and even other angels, including the archangels, and and are able to judge a person's feelings by thought, maybe even being empathetic. Seraphs can also read the minds of other angels with ease, like common angels and higher angels such as Cherubs and Archangels. One Seraph sensed that Mia was thinking of smashing a bust over him. *'Holy White Light:' Being imbued with holy white light and as the highest-ranking and most powerful angels, Seraphs can and are able to emit, generate, and unleash/release an intensely powerful, overwhelming, concentrated holy white light blast of pure light energy as intense burning energy from through their vessels' hand palms and control its destructiveness that they can use against monsters and demons and can also range from incinerating a room full of monsters to obliterating entire buildings and destroy entire cities and beings in mere seconds. Oracle demonstrated the sheer lethality and power of this ability by emitting a holy white light killing an entire room of Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids with one blast, due to the fact that he is the Original Angel. It is capable of destroying almost anything. This power can also be controlled as Oracle could choose who or what was affected by his and how much it hurt them (if he chose not to kill with it). Oracle also threatened to use his holy light white against Dracula, before he fled. *'Immortality:' As the highest class of angelic spiritual beings, Seraphim, like any and all angels, by nature are immortal, do not age or get sick, can't die by any natural means of death and can live forever. They are also extremely difficult to practically impossible to kill compared to even the archangels. Seraphs are not subject to disease and old age and are also impervious to bullets, knives, bombs, and any other Earthly conventional human ways of killing. They aren't underneath time, affected by age or diseases, and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They are the oldest things in all of Creation. They're nearly indestructible, but Death’s Scythe and the weapons of Heaven when in God’s hands can kill and hurt them. *'Super Stamina:' Seraphs never tire or get fatigued; one called himself petty. As such, they do not require food, sleep, or oxygen. Even a Seraphs' vessel needs nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. They never tire or get fatigued, and one called himself petty. As such, they do not require food, sleep, or oxygen and are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. They never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Unlike most angels (except for Seraphs and Archangels), they don't get their power from Heaven, and as such, "falling" or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all. *'Teleportation:' Seraphs are masters at teleportation; they can appear and disappear instantaneously and are able to travel anywhere from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between and then can also teleport just about anywhere in the universe, but like all Angels (except Oracle), even though they are the highest order angels in heaven, so long as there aren't sigil markings in the area. They move in and out of a place instantly, have great speed and agility, and can also summon or send other beings. They can transverse across the entire universe. *'Super Strength:' Beneath God, as being the first, oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angelic celestial beings in all of God's creation endowed with among the greatest powers and being the strongest celestial creatures in existence, while once possessing a human vessel, the Seraphim are the physically strongest celestial beings in all of creation and they are endowed with great strength that makes them near-supremely strong. Seraphim Angels use their power and presence to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of their hosts to rival or even surpass that of any human, vampire, ghost, monster, deity, demon, and even their own kind. Seraphs are astronomically and extremely strong while within a vessel, more so than archangels, as they exhibit among the highest levels of physical strength than any other types of angels and are the strongest of all angels and are counted among the most physically powerful beings in existence. Seraphs have increase superhuman performances of physical strength; possessing incredible strength sufficient enough to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, strike opponents with considerable force, and cause immense damage to humans. The physical strength of an angel is unknown, but their strength is unlimited as it comes from their angelic power. They also have an extreme control on their strength as they have been shown to punch through walls but also non-fatally punch humans. All Seraphs are much superior to humans and animals in strength, however, their strength varies from Seraphim to Seraphim, depending on their age and position within the celestial hierarchy. They are physically even considerably much stronger than and are capable of casually overpowering and destroying all types of supernatural creatures: such as ghosts, witches, top-level monsters, shapeshifters, fairies, pagan god deities, demons, and even their own angelic kind with greater ease, including the archangels, and are able to press at least 2 tons (4,000 lbs). Though they could still be somewhat slightly challenged and even slightly outmatched by most of the Turok-Hans, Seraphs are the only angels, aside from archangels, that have shown and proven to be much stronger than and more than capable of standing up against Turok-Hans, they are also strong enough to fight a number of Turok-Hans for quite some time when other most angels are sometimes overpowered by them, capable of effortlessly killing them and even overpowering at least 10 of them. Seraphs have also proved to be strong enough to lift at least 2,000 pounds, like a 1 ton anvil with ease and without effort and are able to rupture a stone wall just by touching it. They can overpower even archangels, as shown when Barachiel took on both Michael, Gabriel, and Ariel and held her own and would have killed them in one on fight with only some difficulty. *'Supreme Angelic Possession:' Even though they can manifest their own bodies, by God's law, even the Seraphim of Heaven require vessels to manifest physically on Earth, and, like all angels, they must however bear their consent before they take control; basically, they need the vessels to say 'yes'. In addition to standard angelic possession, which they need the vessels permission, Seraphim can possess all other angels of all lesser orders. *'Superior Wings:' As the highest-ranking angels in Heaven, Seraphim possess largest wings of all angels. *'Cosmic Awareness:' All seraphim possess a superhumanly heightened awareness, knowledge, perception, and conscious awareness of the universe, of all things that happen, and of almost every event happening in the entire universe. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle possesses absolute wisdom and knowledge of all earthly things; however, his knowledge exceeds that of the archangels and even the other Seraphim. *'Thermokinesis:' Seraphs can alter the temperature of their surroundings. Oracle demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to massively drop in temperature, and he could cause ice to form on a window just by breathing on it. He could do the opposite and caused a door knob handle to heat up intensely and drastically to prevent Adam from escaping. *'Electrokinesis:' Seraphs can manipulate, control, produce, and generate powerful arcs electricity with such intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts. *'Supreme Angelic Implosion Smiting:' Seraphim have among the most powerful angelic smiting ability than any other angel. They can smite all higher monsters, higher spirits, higher demons, deities, and even other angels as well with great ease by using this ability. Seraphs have the ability to explode, or implode, any creature under them, as smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the angel to be able to kill/destroy any creatures, humans, monsters, and demons with a simple touch. This power can basically obliterate powerful beings such as archangels themselves. This power burns out the eyes of the being it is used on and liquefies all of their organs. *'Reality Warping:' As the most powerful angels, Seraphs possess among the highest level reality warping abilities. Like some Angels, Cherubs, and Archangels, Seraphs can and are able to, in one instance, bend and alter reality to their will, albeit to among the greatest degree. The most notable example is Oracle, who lived on Earth literally as an oracle. Oracle can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. Other examples of a Seraphs level of reality warping abilities include breaking and repair objects by pointing, removing a persons lungs with no incisions or assembling a board game by shaking the box. Even when cut off from Heaven, they still have this ability. While in Heaven, they could manipulate the land to a much higher extent, for instance changing it from night to day, with a snap of their fingers. *'Biokinesis:' Seraphs can (with a simple thought/movements) cause internal bleeding in humans and manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and implant hemorrhages. Once Seraph inflicted Riley with stage 4 stomach cancer with a gesture. *'Telekinesis:' Efficient to master telekinetics, Seraphs are able to easily throw objects and others away with a raise of their hands and even a nod of their heads. They can use this power even on other angels. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis:' Seraphs, being the highest order of angels, cannot just create fire, but can generate, manipulate and extinguish it more effectively the even the archangels. *'Advanced Healing:' Seraphs can and have displayed the ability to not only heal others from any and ever severe wounds and diseases and even monster infections with ease, unlike lower angels he could do so without touching them, but they can also cure people of infections that will turn them into monsters. They are also able to heal and regrow cut-off finger on a human. On one occasion while healing a gunshot wound, a Seraphs hand glows though he usually heals without any visible sign besides the injury healing. Oracle used this to heal Rayne and Mia after torturing them with both illness and injury. *'Resurrection:' As the most powerful angels, Searphs can easily lift the deceased people from death, reviving/relieving them of former injury, even cremation, all without the aid of Heaven, as one of them brought Mia back to life and also brought Sindey back. *'Invisibility:' Seraphs can become invisible to humans, ghosts, witches, fairies, vampires, shapeshifters, deities, demons, and even other angels. *'Regeneration:' If their vessel is in some way injured, Seraphs can regenerate very quickly, though wounds caused by angel weapons take longer. They are immune to Earthly diseases. *'Advanced Chronokinesis:' Seraphs can travel through time, with greater ease than other angels, and they are also able to send others either forward or backwards through time and bring them back without having to physically be there with them, with the same ease. They can send others through time without having to travel with them as well. However, the further back they send someone, the harder it is to retrieve them. *'Memory Manipulation:' Seraphs can remove others memories, implant false ones or return them. *'Dream Walking:' Seraphs are able to enter the dreams of humans. *'Mental Manipulation:' By placing their hand on a person's forehead, Seraphs can and are able to manipulate, erase or restore a person's perceptions, memories, and minds of events, being able to create, erase or alter memories or simply alter their perception of events altogether. *'Soul Reading/Channeling:' By pushing their hand into a person’s chest, a Seraph has the ability to read a person's soul to check the marker another angel had left there, see if there is a soul there and check/ determine the presence, condition, and state of a person's soul. They have also displayed the ability to channel power and siphon energy from a human soul or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance their powers. The process is extremely painful and delicate though, having been noted by Oracle as putting one's hand into a nuclear reactor and causing the person to explode should anything go wrong. This has to be done very gingerly and could result in the death of the human if done wrong. *'Enhanced Astral Projection:' A Seraphs wings are far more hazardous and terrifying than any other angels to creatures such as humans, spirits, and other earthly monsters. While projecting their wings, their irises gain a deep and bright glow, their bodies emitted a powerful pinkish-white light and the shadows of their wings appear on their back. *'Power Removal:' Seraphs are able to remove powers from anyone, even empowered humans, but as a side-effect, that person appeared to enter a mentally-distant state which a Seraph warned could happen stating that if they removed one's powers, and they aren't sure how much of that person would be left. It is also a very painful process *'Immunity:' As the Original Angels, the Seraphim are nearly, if not, completely immune to numerous angelic weakness. Angel blades are completely useless against a Seraph and archangel blades would only be able to annoy them. Enochian sigilis are also known to be useless against a Seraph, as evidenced by Oracle, who can easily remove and enter any area, even if they are plastered with even the most powerful Enochian sigils. They can resist holy fire far better than any angel, as all the seraphs exposed to it was able to heal themselves from the burn wound quickly without being banished. Finally, Turok-Han bites have no death threat on Seraphs, but it can still harm them. Weaknesses Despite the fact that the Seraphim Angels are The Original Angels, and thus making them the oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angels in the history of all creation and even though their power is second only to God Himself, even they themselves have weaknesses of their own. However, they are practically invincible and cannot be so easily killed. Harming and Misleading *'Holy Fire:' Holy fire can hold Seraphim at bay and weaken them if they are burned with it. *'Archangels:' Although the Seraphim are found on the highest echelon of the heavenly host, Archangels are strong enough to fight them. However, they can't do any lasting damage and the Seraphim will eventually overpower them in a fight. *'Turok-Hans:' Being almost as old as angels in general, Turok-Hans are able to somewhat harm them. However, unlike other angels, Seraphs can effortlessly kill the Turok-Hans even in large numbers. Trapping or Destroying Beings *'Oracle:' Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than the other seraphim and can kill even the strongest of them with ease, albeit not without difficulty. *'Primordial Beings:' Being more powerful then the Seraphim, God, Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, Oberon, and Aurora can overpower and kill any being, even the Seraphim. However, because of their near-unlimited power and status as nigh-omnipotent beings, they can't kill or destroy the Seraphim effortlessly and the Seraphim are powerful enough to fight them. When together, they can defeat a single Primordial Being, with Oracle even being almost, if not, as powerful as God. Weapons *'Death's Scythe:' As the personal weapon of the Pale Horseman, Death's scythe can kill anything, and therefore, it can kill the Seraphs, even Oracle. *'Blades of the Original Angel:' Being the most powerful angel blades in the universe, these blades can kill the Seraphs. *'Seraph Blades:' Only blades of higher power, such as Seraph blades forged of adamas, can slay and destroy the Seraphim. **'Lim 'E Light:' Not only can this blade destroy even the Seraphim, but it can also eradicate their essence from all of reality. Known Seraphs As mentioned above and also mentioned by Oracle, there were originally 15 Seraphs. But however, 13 of them were killed by Oracle and one of them sacrificed herself to save Oracle. And for a time, Oracle was the last Seraph until the resurrection of some of the other seraphs. While the Seraphs were killed again, Eartheia was not one of the deceased Seraphs anymore, as she rejoined Oracle and helped him once again defeat the Seraphs, making Oracle and Eartheia the two only existing seraphs and the most powerful celestial beings in existence. *Oracle (alive) - The Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is the very first, eldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angel the God has ever created, hence him being called, "The Original Angel." His power far surpasses that of the Archangels and he can do things that even they cant. Everything that angels can do, Oracle is a master at all of them, as he was the Trainer of the Holy Host. When God left, he declared that Oracle would run Heaven, the Multiverse, and all of Creation, but Michael refused to believe this and declared civil war. After Oracle defeated Michael, all angels fell under Oracle's command. Now, Oracle resides in Heaven and is the current Ruler of Heaven. *Barachiel (deceased) - The second oldest Seraph and the very first female celestial being ever created, Barachiel was a powerful Seraph. She was also Oracle's second in command and was also the one who lead the other Seraphs to try and destroy God and rule the Universe. But, she was killed by Oracle. Billions of years later, Barachiel was somehow resurrected and plotted to destroy Oracle's life, only for her to be defeated once again. *Matorius (deceased) - The third oldest seraph and one of the Original Angels created by God, after He created Oracle, Heaven, and Barchiel, Matorius was the second in command to Barachiel when they tried to overthrow God. He too was killed by Oracle. Along with Barachiel, Matorius was resurrected eons later to take revenge but was ultimately killed once again. *Azrael (deceased) - The fourth oldest and created of the 13 Seraphs, as well as the second female Seraph after Barachiel. Creatively dubbed the "Seraphim of Death", Azrael was considered the deadliest Seraph, in fact, the deadliest angel ever created. However, she was eventually killed by Oracle. When Azrael was resurrected, she herself sided with Barachiel to end Oracle, only to have been killed by him again. *Nazareth (deceased) - The fifth oldest seraph who was created by God primarily as aid. When the other Seraphs took retribution against God, Nazareth joined them, only for him to be killed by Oracle. *Amos (deceased) - The sixth oldest Seraph that served as a spy for Barachiel during their rebellion against God. He tried to gain intelligence for Barachiel but was the first of the Seraphs to be killed by Oracle. *Sorath (deceased) - The seventh youngest of the 13 Seraphs. *Laylah (deceased) - The middle child of the Seraphim and the third female Seraph as well. Like Oracle, Laylah was born alone, having no twin. *Noma (deceased) - The seventh youngest of the Seraphim as well as the fourth female Seraph. *Anita (deceased) - The fifth female and sixth youngest Seraph, Anita started to descend onto the younger seraphs and give them commands and convinced them that God was incompetent. *Thiel (deceased) - The sixth female Seraph and the fifth youngest of the 13 Seraphs, Thiel was under Oracle but then fell under Barachiel to destroy God. *Barbatos (deceased) - The fourth youngest of the Seraphim. *Shachath (deceased) - The third youngest, he was very powerful. He himself was almost as wild as his brother Evtoth but he also had a rather cold personality. Billions of years later, after Shachath was plotting against God to destroy him before Oracle killed him, he, along with Barachiel and Matorius, Shachath was resurrected to fight against Oracle until he was killed. *Evtoth (deceased) - The second youngest Seraph and the youngest male Seraph, he was the wildest and most impulsive of them all. Evtoth was resurrected with Barachiel, Matorius, and Shachath to fight Oracle, only for him to be killed once again. *Eartheia (alive) - The youngest and weakest of the 13 Seraphim as well as the seventh and youngest female Seraph. Like Oracle and Laylah, Eartheia had no twin and was also born alone. When the other Seraphs defied God and wanted to overthrow him, she was secretly against them, and when the moment was right, she struck at them and helped Oracle, her eldest brother, to defeat them. But she herself was killed as well. Thus she saved Oracle's life at the cost of her own. However, billions of years later, she was also among the Seraphs resurrected and though she was kept prisoner for a time, she eventually rejoined Oracle after being captured by MatoriousMatorius and Barachiel and is currently one of the two only surviving Seraphs and the most powerful female celestial, with Barachiel's and Azrael's deaths. Trivia *In lore, the Seraphim are a type of Angel that are known for continually worshiping and praising God, which they do day and night. Their form is burning and fiery, and has six enormous feathered wings, two covering their face, and two covering their feet, and two on their shoulders, with which they use to fly. Seraphs are claimed to be so powerful and holy, that any human that looks upon them in their true form will die. Unlike other angels in Christian lore, seraphs have the ability to purify sin, control and manipulate fire, light, and inflame human emotions and thoughts. Even inflame God's holy love on to a human as well. Along with the Cherubim (which have four faces - ox, lion, eagle and man - and four wings and also cow's feet) and Ophanim/Thrones (celestial wheels with inner wheels covered in eyes and sometimes wings), the Seraphim typically represent the highest sphere of Angels in Christian lore, and it should be noted that although 'Archangel' is the second to lowest rank, Satan/Lucifer has been named as a Cherub and a Chief Seraph in some texts. Judaism, by contrast, ranks Seraphim as fifth in the angelic hierarchy. The literature describes them as beings with six wings: two to cover their face with, two to cover their legs with and two to fly with. *Oracle and Eartheia have shown sympathy towards humans. **With the demise of the other 13 Seraphim, Oracle and Eartheia are the last two living of these mighty celestial beings. *Aside from the Archangels, the Seraphim are one of only two creations of God confirmed to exist pre-Multiverse, and thus one of His only known primordial creations. *Excluding Oracle and Eartheia, the Seraphim are the main antagonists in season 9 and they are also the most powerful and dangerous villains the team ever faced, second only to Amara. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Creations of God Category:Seraphim Category:Species